never would've guessed
by Ishipcaryl
Summary: When carol moves to a new town she meets a bunch of new people including a guy named Daryl who she falls in love with (no apocalypse and there not the same age as in the walking dead)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I'm writing another fanfic but I'm going to update both and make them longer. I hope u guys enjoy this one too.

Carol was following the moving trucks down the road. She was onto a new house and town. Everything would be good there she thought and she got really excited to start everything all over again.

Finally she pulled into her new drive way and started to unload everything. The movers helped to bring everything in then left. Carol looked around at all the boxes "I have a lot of work to do" she gave a slight sigh. "um hello?!" a lady with dark brown hair said and was looking through the open door. "um hi" carol ran over and said. The lady smiled "I'm Lori, I'm your new neighbor and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood".

Carol smiled "well thank you and I'm Carol by the way" she said. Lori looked around "do you need any help unpacking? I'd be happy to help". "um sure if u want too" carol said with a slight smile. Lori nodded then started helping to unpack.

An hour went by and it started to get late. "carol?" Lori asked and Carol looked at her "would you like to go out to eat with me and my husband and son he's going to be here in like a minute". Carol looked at her "you helped me out so much, I couldn't… you guys have family time". Lori looked disappointed "come on it'll be fun and it'll give you a chance to meet other people in the town".

Carol though for a second then finally agreed and Lori grabbed her arm and dragged her to Rick's car. They all talked as they were driving, then they finally pulled into a little bar and grill place. "this place has awesome food" Rick said and he got out taking his son Carl out of his car seat. Carl was 5 years old and looked a lot like his parents, He was a cute little kid. Carol got out and walked inside a little nervous to meet a bunch of new people.

She sat down and saw a bunch of people all talking and laughing. She looked towards the bar area and saw a cute guy working. She kept watching him then all the sudden he looked at her and she blushed and looked away shy. Lori saw her blushing "see something you like?" Lori asked and laughed lightly. Carol blushed even more "kind of… the guy at the bar he's pretty cute" she said. "that's Daryl Dixon, He doesn't talk to much people here.. I don't really know anything about him" Lori said. Carol looked at him again and smiled.

Daryl watched as Carol walked in and slightly smiled. She was pretty with her bright blue eyes and longish brown curly hair. He went back to cleaning the counter off when he noticed she was staring at him. As soon as he looked at her she blushed ant turned away which made him smirk. She was about in her 30s he thought and didn't notice any wedding ring or anything. "hey T-Dog mind taking over here and I'll take some orders" He asked his friend. "why do you want to go and wait on people tonight?" T-Dog asked curiously. "I just wanna" Daryl replied and grabbed his note pad and walked over to the table Carol was sitting at.

"hey um do you guys know what ya wanna order?" Daryl asked right away nervous to say anything stupid. Carol looked up and noticed he was waiting on them and she smiled "um I'll just have a coke and a cheeseburger" she said. He nodded "okay I can do that for you" he said with a slight smile then took everyone elses orders quickly and walked off.

Lori looked at Carol "he was so checking you out". "no he wasn't… he was just being nice to us" Carol said. Rick laughed lightly "you guys sound like your in high school or something…. But he was I'm a guy I know what it looks like when your checking out a girl" he said. Carol slightly smiled.

Daryl walked back over with there food and handed them everything "do ya guys need anything else?" he asked looking at Carol. Rick looked at Daryl "are friend here Carol could use some company" he said with a wink. Daryl went bright red "um… I gotta work though" he said trying to avoid looking at her. Carol was so embarrassed sitting there "sorry about that… I'm fine with them" she said. He looked at her and nodded then walked away.

Daryl walked back over when they were done eating and gave them the check and Rick took care of it while everyone else was leaving. On the bottom of the check with his tip he wrote down Carol's number "I wrote down my friends number… I saw how you looked at her, give her a call" Rick said. Daryl took it and put it in his pocket "um thanks man" he said slightly embarrassed that he was caught but thankful at the same time. "no problem" rick said and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol woke up early the next morning and heard her phone go off. She grabbed her phone and saw she got a new message. It was a number she didn't know, so she opened it. "Hi it's Daryl.. from the restaurant last night" the text read. She smiled and saved his number then texted him back.

She started getting ready and went to the grocery store. She walked down the aisles looking around seeing what they had there. She felt her phone vibrate and she smiled seeing it was from Daryl. She kept walking around but was staring down at her phone. "fuck" someone yelled. She looked over and noticed that she hit someone with the cart "I'm so sorry" she ran over and helped him up. He looked up "its fine" and he smirked to see who it was. Carol smiled "well.. im surprised to see you here… I was just reading your message now" she said.

"well surprise" he said with a slight smirk "so what ya here for anyway?" he asked. "just kind of looking around seeing what I should get" she said looking around. He looked at her "nice… if ya need any help… I can help you I've lived here for like my whole life". She nodded "I like this town… it's nice". He smiled "you haven't even seen everything yet".

They walked around together getting a bunch of things. She was so pretty and nice, he hasn't smiled this much for a while he thought about. "well um I got to pay for all this stuff now… it was fun hanging out" she said and smiled. He nodded "ya… maybe we could hang out again sometime".

"are you asking me out?" she looked at him. Daryl got a little nervous "no… your pretty cool… I want to be friends or something" He said. "ya that would be cool" she nodded then went into line. He sighed "ugh why didn't I just ask her out" he tough as he went into another line.

Carol left the store and drove home. She noticed there were a bunch of people over at lori's house. She Started to put everything away when she heard a knock. Lori stood there "hey are you going to come over?" she asked. "um sure.. I didn't know I was supposed too" Carol said. Lori grabbed her arm and pulled her over to her house. As soon as they walked in she saw everyone look over at them. There were a lot of people here.

Lori walked over to Rick who was standing with a guy and a blonde haired girl. The guy looked over at her "Hey Carol.. I'm shane and this Andrea" he pointed to the blonde haired girl. Carol smiled "nice to meet you guy" she said. Rick and Shane started talking again and she walked away looking around. She looked over and saw Daryl was here she smiled to herself and thought that Lori had him come just for her. She was about to go over to him when a pretty girl walked over to him and started talking to him. She had short brown hair. Carol walked the other way seeing that he was busy talking to someone.

She was walking around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a guy standing there "hey I'm Ed" he said to her. "I'm Carol" she said . He smiled that's a pretty name. She slightly smiled "um thanks" she said. He smiled "you and me should hang out sometime" he said. She knew he was hitting on her and she looked over and saw Daryl talking to the girl still. She was jealous so she nodded "ya that would be cool" she said. He smiled "okay here" he handed her his number "I got to go.. but you should give me a call" he said. "ok bye" she smiled and waved. He left and she looked back over at Daryl. A guy walked over and wrapped an arm around the girl and kissed her cheek.

Daryl noticed her and walked over to her "hey"' he said. She felt so stupid "hey" she smiled. "I didn't know you were here… I would've came over to ya earlier" he said. "its ok" she said with a slight smile. He looked downat his phone and saw Merle was calling him. He answered it and shook his head and cursed at the phone. Carol watched as he got mad as his brother called him. Daryl hung up and looked at her "sorry my brother is an idiot got caught drunk driving again… I gotta go bail him out" he said. "oh… well bye" she said. He walked away and out the door quickly.

She met a few other people but she was tired. "Lori I'm going to go home.. I'm tired but thanks for having me over". Lori nodded and waved as Carol walked back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend passed by so quick. She was so busy finding a new job and making the house all nice. She hadn't talked to anyone all weekend, so she wanted to go and hang out with someone. Lori and Rick were away with Carl on a family trip. So she decided she'd go over to the bar… Daryl was working there tonight. She smiled and went up and put some mascara on, then straightened her hair for a change. She was wearing a red shirt and a pair of black jeans.

She smiled and got into her car and started it. It was a short ride like it was before. She pulled into the parking lot and got out. She grabbed her purse and phone then walked in. Daryl was looking the other way giving a guy his beer when she walked in. She sat down at the bar and waited for him to look in her direction. He turned around and jumped a mile. She smiled "hey". "what the fuck are ya doing here… ya nearly gave me a heart attack" he said looking at her. She laughed lightly and smiled "sorry I just was bored and figured come and talk to you". He smirked and looked at her… he liked her hair straightened it was pretty and different for her. "so has it been to busy tonight?" she asked looking at him. "just the usual… not to bad" he said "ya want anything?" he asked. She looked around "um sure just a beer… surprise me on what kind" she said smiling.

He handed her the beer and smirked "that can be on the house". She looked at him "no I have money… you don't need to give it to me free" she said grabbing her wallet. She handed him a $10 bill "the rest is a tip". He laughed "well it's a free drink so I guess I get a good tip" he said. She smiled.

Ed walked in and noticed her right away. He walked over to her right away and grabbed her wrist "hey… why haven't you called yet?". She jumped a little as he grabbed her wrist, his grip was really tight. "sorry I've been busy all weekend... and tonight I just decided to come here" she said looking at him. He smirked looking at her "oh.. it's fine" he let go of her wrist "well since you're here you should have a drink with me or something" he said. She could tell he already drank a little somewhere else "um well.. I already had one… I don't like drinking a lot" she said. He grabbed her "then I'll get you something to eat". He was really making her feel uncomfortable. Daryl stood there watching this… he thought she actually liked him and now she was having something going on with that guy.

She was silent she really didn't want to be with him. She didn't really trust him all that much. Daryl looked away and walked over to get someone else's drink. He wouldn't even look at her. Ed grabbed her hand and pulled her to a table. She was about ready to cry, and he wouldn't leave her alone. He noticed she wasn't having much fun "whats the matter?" he asked. "nothing.. just been having a bad day" she said looking down. "I can make it better" he said putting his hand on her thigh. She shivered… something was up with this guy she thought "no it's fine" she said. He moved his hand higher and got closer to her "come on" he said "your beautiful and I want to make your day better". "I just can't I'm sorry.. you deserve someone else" she said getting up. He grabbed her and pulled her into his lip "come on one little kiss" he said pulling her real close. She pushed away "no.. I'm sorry I'm not in the mood". "fine" he shoved her off. She walked out about ready to cry.

Daryl watched her run out. Fuck her he doesn't need her he tried to think. But he ran out trying to see if she was fine but she was already gone. He sighed going back inside. Ed walked out and got in his car. He already had a lot to drink and he was pissed off.

Carol pulled into her drive way and got out of the car when she saw another car pull into her drive way. She wasn't in a mood for anyone to come over. She sighed and saw Ed get out of the car. He walked up to her really mad and you could smell alcohol off of him. "what's your problem? Saying no to me… you agreed to go out sometime with me and you turn me down" he grabbed her wrist roughly. "I'm sorry.. I really am" she said looking at him. He was really pissed, "what did I get myself into" she thought. He kissed her and it made her want to throw up. He looked at her and slapped her "what you don't kiss back?" he yelled at her. She was about ready to break down crying.

Lori and Rick pulled into there drive way and Lori saw Carol and Ed. She go out "hey Carol" she yelled. She didn't reply and Lori could tell something was going on. She ran over to Carol and Ed. Ed was holding her arm tightly. And she was about to cry, she also had red marks on her face from being hit. Lori grabbed Carol's arm and pulled her away from him she hugged her. Ed flipped out on Lori for pulling her away. He was about to put his hands on Lori when rick walked over. "what's going on over here?" he asked. "nothing I was just talking to Carol… but I'm going to go home now" he said acting like nothing happened. HE ran to his car and drove off.

Lori walked Carol into her house and comforted her until she finally passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol woke up and looked at herself in her clothes from yesterday. She sighed remembering what happened yesterday. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. The mirror was right near the door way and she gasped when she saw herself. "no" she yelled as she looked at herself. Her arm had marks on them from Ed and she had a few bruises on her face and neck. She started to cry "what did I do?" she asked herself. Daryl hated her now and Ed did for sure, 2 people in town already hating her only after a few weeks. She wanted to talk to Daryl so badly, but she knew he wouldn't want to talk to her.

"what's wrong?" Rick asked Lori. She looked at him "Last night… Ed stopped hurting her because we came home… what if we didn't come home till today and he did that worse" she said looking at him.

"I can arrest him if he ever tries to again… I bet Daryl would've stopped by to check on her and would have helped her if we weren't around" he said. Lori looked at him "he wouldn't have came last night… he's mad at her… I feel so bad for her". He sighed "I do too… we have to tell Daryl" he said.

Rick grabbed his phone and tapped on Daryl's number. It rang 2 or 3 times. "hello?" Daryl asked.

"hey this is Rick… I need to talk to you" he said. Daryl stayed quiet for a second "okay… what is it?" he asked a little scared knowing he's a cop. Rick started

"it's about Carol…Ed b…" Daryl interrupted him "ya don't need to tell me… I know there together and shit" he hung up mad. Rick looked down and sighed "why won't he just let me finish".

Lori grabbed his phone and called him again. He didn't answer. She sighed and started typing him a text. "Carol is in her house a mess and crying… Ed's a dick and hurt her… I know you care about her… she really needs you" she typed and sent to him.

Daryl heard his phone go off signaling he got a text. He ignored it and walked out of the room pissed. "she deserves to be happy" he thought, he sighed thinking about her not wanting to talk to him any more. He grabbed a bowl and slammed it on the table and filled it with cereal.

"what the hell baby brotha? Its still early and ya slaming shit around" Merle said as he walked out of Daryl's guest bedroom.

Daryl sighed "first of all this is my house so I can do what I want and second I'm pissed off ok" he said looking at merle. Merle grabbed his phone and threw it at him "you have a message on there" he said as he sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

Daryl sighed and looked at the message. He sat there silent for a second. Now she wants him… when she's all hurt and sad he thought to himself. It hurt him though to think of her crying because he hurt her feelings. He texted back "ok fine I'll go over and check on her… won't be for like an hour though" he responded.

Carol was still in the bath room crying. She laid on the floor sobbing. "I lost Daryl and now I have a fucking psycho who hates me" she said to herself. She sat up and hugged her knees still crying. The front door opened and she heard footsteps up the stairs. She backed up thinking it was Ed and quietly climbed into the tub behind her.

Daryl walked up the stairs wanting to surprise her with her favorite cookies and a 6 pack of beer. He walked into her room and didn't see or hear anything so he checked the guset room. She wasn't there either. He checked all the rooms up there.

Carol tried to go behind the curtain more when she accidently pulled it down instead. It fell and hit her in the head. Her forehead started bleeding and she just gave up her hiding place. Daryl heard the noise and ran into her room and saw she had a bathroom attached to the master bedroom. He walked in the bathroom and put the stuff on the ground and ran over to her. "Carol?" he asked looking at her. She had bruises on her face and arms, her forehead was bleeding, and she was crying. It hurt to see her like this. She hugged him shaking "I-I thought you were someone else" she said trying to calm down a little.

"you thought I was Ed right? Did he do this to you?" he asked.

She started crying again "y-yes… he followed me here a-a-and …. I thought you hated me now too" she said.

He looked at her "I don't hate you… your like my best friend…. You mean a lot to me" he said. He wanted to do anything to make her feel better. He got up and grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up the blood then put a bandaid on it. "I got your favorite cookies and some beers… figured youd need something to cheer you up a little" he said grabbing the stuff. She grabbed a cookie and ate it… letting the chocolate melt in her mouth. She slightly smiled and hugged him "thank you".

"no problem" he hugged her then grabbed a cookie.

"so why'd you even come over here?' Carol asked.

"I came to make sure you were ok… Rick told me Ed hurt you and you were a mess but I didn't think he hurt you like this" he said looking at her.

"well thanks for being here for me… you are a good true friend" she said grabbing another cookie. He slightly smiled, he loved being her friend but he wanted to be more to her. He grabbed a beer and started chugging it down. Carol looked at him, she wished she'd never even talked to Ed, she just wanted to be with him… but how do you tell someone so close that you seriously love them. She kept thinking.

He started snapping his fingers in front of her. "welcome back" he said with a slight laugh "you totally just spaced off" he said.

"oh sorry" she said taking a sip of a beer. He smirked at her, she looked beautiful even with the bruises and shit.

They finished the box of cookies and Daryl had 4 of the beers while Carol had 2. It was only about 3 in the afternoon and they still were in the bathroom talking. Daryl helped her out of the tub and gave her privacy to change. She opened the door a few minutes later wearing a red and grey tank top with just a pair of grey sweatpants on. He smirked but tried to hide it so she wouldn't see. She smiled "again thanks for making today better" she said "if you didn't I'd probably still be lying on that floor".

"like I said before it's not a problem" he said with a small smirk.

"I need to go to the grocery store… we don't have any food here" Carol said. Daryl stopped her towards the door "no I'll order a pizza…. Today you should just stay home" he said. She smiled and nodded. He smirked and looked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl looked at the time it was already and Carol watched a few movies trying to cheer her up more. He really like hanging around her like this. She was just perfect and he felt bad about being mad last night.

"are you hungry?" he looked at her and asked. She nodded slightly "a little… are you still ordering a pizza?" she asked looking at him. He smirked "yes I am… I'll order it now.. what do you want?" he asked. She smiled "can I just have pepperoni in it?" she asked. He nodded and dialed the number. He told the man what he wanted and hung up.

Carol smiled watching him the whole time on the phone. When he was done talking she looked back towards the tv. He smirked he knew she was staring at him. "So did you find a job?" he asked her. She looked over at him "ya I work Monday- Wednesday and Sunday mornings at the dinner" she said. He smiled "nice.. I'll have to visit you sometime during work now". She smiled and nodded.

A little while passed and the door bell rung. Daryl was in the bathroom so Carol opened the door. Glenn stood there with the pizza "it'll be $6.75 plea…" he looked up and saw Carol "what happened? Are you okay?" Glenn asked looking at her. "ya I'm fine… just a bad day yesterday" she said handing him the money. "well it was nice seeing you again.. tell Daryl I said hi next time you see him" he said with a smirk "have a nice night". He walked away. Daryl told him about her and he knew he liked her.

She carried the pizza to the coffee table in the living room and Daryl walked out and sat on the couch. She didn't know he was back yet cause the tv was on so loud and she sat down and landed in his lap. She blushed and moved off quickly "sorry I didn't know you came back yet. You were so quiet" she said. He smirked and blushed slightly "it's fine… don't worry about it" he said. He grabbed a piece of pizza and ate it. She smiled watching him and finally stopped blushing when she started eating. "this is like the best pizza I've ever had" she said. He smiled "it is fucking good pizza.. they're known for having the best pizza in town" he said.

She smiled and handed him the remote. He smirked and scrolled through the channels. He put on a zombie movie and smiled "you okay with this?" he asked her. She smiled "ya… I actually really like horror movies" she said. He smirked "horror movies are the best". He was full and she wasn't interested in any more pieces of the pizza so he put it away. He came back over and sat next to her again. She was starting to fall asleep. He smiled "you can go to sleep you know… I'll leave" he said. "no… I want to finish this" she said as she sat up more. He nodded and smirked "ok" he said.

Within 5 minutes she was out. He smirked at her and turned off the tv. He picked her up and carried up to her room, trying to be quiet and not to wake her. He walked in and laid her down. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead "goodnight" he whispered. He turned off the light and walked out of the room. He turned off all the other lights in the kitchen and living room and locked the door. He got into his truck and drove back home.

Merle was already asleep so he had to be quiet. Daryl walked into his room and laid down. He was tired but he couldn't fall asleep. Carol was on his mind and he thought about how pretty she was, and how it hurt him today to see her so sad and physically hurt. He knew what it was like to be hurt by people. He thought about how his dad used to hit him when he was younger. Ed would pay for what he did to her, he doesn't deserve to get away with this he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl woke up and heard Merle walking around the house. He sighed and looked at the clock and saw he slept in late. He got up and walked out of his room seeing Merle sitting there eating almost everything in the house. "what the fuck… you didn't buy all that" he said looking at Merle a little pissed off. Merle looked at him "I'm fucking hungry ok, got a problem with that?" he said.

Daryl sighed and walked away trying to see if his brother left any food in the kitchen. Merle got up and followed him "so where were you last night?" he said looking at him. He turned around and faced Merle "I was with a friend" he said. Merle smirked and looked at him "did ya finally get a girl?" he asked he knew something was up. Daryl's face lit up red thinking about if Carol was actually his "no I don't… I'm going to go to the dinner… you left no food in here". Merle smirked "have fun" he said and walked away.

Daryl's face was still red as he got into his truck. Carol was working at the dinner today and that was really the only reason he wanted to go, he could care less if he ate breakfast or not. He drove down into the center of town and went down the street towards the dinner.

He pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. Right away he could see her. She was wearing a black tank top with the dinners name on it and a pair of jeans and she had her hair up. She looked a lot better today you could barely see the marks on her face from Ed. He smirked and slid into a booth.

Carol looked over and saw him slide into the booth "guys I have this customer" she said to the other waiters. She walked over to the booth and smiled "Hey" she said looking at him "heres your menu" she said while handing him it. He smirked "what are you doing here?" he asked jokingly. She smiled and laughed lightly "you know I just work here and all" she said. He smiled "nice… can I have a coke" he said looking up at her. She nodded "I'll be right back with that".

She came back over with his coke and asked if he wanted anything to eat. "well I don't want to eat alone… can you take a early lunch break?" he asked. She smiled and looked over to Andrea who was at another table and asked if she could. Andrea was in charge right now the manager was on vacation so he gave it to Andrea for the week. She smiled at Carol and nodded, She knew she liked him it was so obvious to everyone but him.

She smiled and looked at him "ya I think I can" she said. He smirked and scooted over and pulled her into the booth next to him. Her cheeks were bright red and she had a smile on her face and she kept trying to hide it from him. He smirked seeing her like that "so what are you going to get?" he asked looking at her. She looked at the menu "a cheeseburger" she said. He smirked "your getting lunch?". "well it's 11 already so I figured ya" she said. He laughed a little and kept going through the menu.

An hour passed by and it was starting to get busy at the dinner. Andrea was running around serving almost every table. The other waitresses were a little slower. Daryl looked at Carol "what time do you get off of work from?" he asked looking at her. She looked over at him "um I only have 2 more hours… I've been here since 8 this morning" she replied. "cool" he said. She smiled "ya… we can hang out after if you want but I should get back to work… Andrea needs a break and I need money" she said laughing a little. Daryl smiled "ok… and ya I'll come by here in 2 hours and we can figure out what to do" he said. She smiled "okay… thanks for coming" she said. Hs smirked "no problem" and handed her money "that's for my stuff" he said. She took it and put it in the cash register and waved to him as he walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry its been so long since I wrote a chapter I'll try and do it more often again but thank u for reading them and being patient with me :D

Carol was sitting at home on the phone with Daryl. They've been becoming so much closer and she loved it. He was her best friend now, and she couldn't help but like him a little more than that too.

Someone was knocking on the door lightly so Carol hung up and went to go see who was there. "hey Carol" Lori said smiling. Carol smiled slightly "hey… what's up?" she asked knowing Lori usually came over when she wanted to go somewhere with her. Lori smiled "well me and Rick are going to the beach around noon with Carl and one of his friends… so I was wondering if you would want to come… and maybe Daryl" she said laughing a little knowing she liked him more than a friend.

Carol smiled "I would love too… but I don't have a bathing suit". "I was hoping you'd say that… I need to get a new one so we can go shopping together… might see if Andrea will come too, if her and Shane aren't to busy" Lori said. Carol just smiled and shook her head a little "ok fine I'll go… let me just grab my purse and text Daryl". Lori smiled and walked over to her car and waited for her to come back.

Carol ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and phone. She noticed Daryl texted her "what are you up too today?" he asked. She smiled and texted him back "Me and Lori are going shopping then her, rick and maybe Andrea and Shane are going to the beach and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?". She sent it then ran out to the car trying not to have Lori wait to long. Lori pulled out of the drive way right away driving to the best woman's clothing store.

They pulled into the parking lot where they found Andrea waiting around the front door. Lori go out quickly "hey Andrea" she waved walking towards her. They both said hi and everything when Carol walked over to them and they all went into the store. Lori went straight over to were they had the bathing suits and went looking for bikinis. Andrea followed grabbing the first one she saw "oh I like this one" she said. Carol looked around and grabbed a red one piece. Lori looked over at her "what are you doing? You should get a bikini". Carol shrugged a little "I don't look good in them". Lori looked at her shocked "come on you're skinnier than me and imagine Daryl's face to see you in a hot bikini and you should leave your hair down it'd look so pretty". "I don't know" Carol said a little concerned. Lori walked over at the bikinis and grabbed one the same color as the one piece "at least try it on".

Carol sighed and grabbed it from Lori and went into the dressing room Andrea just got out of "I found the one I'm getting" Andrea said. Lori smiled "good now help me convince Carol to get the bikini she's trying on". Andrea nodded and smiled "okay". Carol got into the changing room and started to take off her clothes and slid into the bathing suit bottoms, then put the top on. She looked at herself in the mirror as she was tying the strings. "I don't know" she thought to herself. She opened the door and stepped out to show Lori and Andrea. They both looked at her shocked and smiled, then Lori spoke up "oh my god Carol… you need to get that… Daryl will freak out". "you look hot… he won't know what to do" Andrea smiled.

Carol slightly smiled "really?". They both nodded telling her to get it. Carol smiled "ok I'll get it" she walked back into the changing room. She closed the door and changed back into her shorts and shirt. "I'm ready now" she said as she walked out and they both smiled holding onto the ones there going to buy. "okay lets go pay then pack some stuff for the beach" Lori said leading the way to the checkout area.

They all paid and went back to Lori's house to help her pack stuff for the beach. Carol was packing towels while Andrea and Lori were packing beers and chips and stuff. Carol's phone started going off and she answered it right away "hey are d she answered it right away "hey are you going to come?" she asked knowing it was Daryl. She heard him laugh lightly "ya I'll come… I can pick you up and we can ride in my truck so were not all crowded in one car". She smiled "okay sounds good" and then they said there goodbyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Carol walked into the bath room and put on her bikini then put her clothes over it getting ready to leave. Rick was coming home in 10 minutes with Carl and his friend then Daryl was coming in about 15 to pick up Carol, while Shane is just going to meet us there. Carol walked out of the bathroom seeing Andrea and Lori were all done packing the snacks and everything and Lori already had her bikini on. "this is going to be so much fun" she said with a big smile. Carol laughed a little and nodded in agreement. They all just sat down waiting for everyone else to get back and talked for a while.

The car horn beeped and there sitting in the drive way was Rick with the kids and Daryl was right behind him coming a few minutes early. Carol smiled and walked outside. Lori ran over and kissed Rick then went and hugged Carl and talked to his friend shortly before having Andrea get in the back with them. "hey" Carol walked over to Daryl and smiled. He smiled "someone seems excited" he laughed lightly and unlocked the door. Carol got into the truck and noticed he was already wearing his swimming trunks, they were just a pair of navy blue ones with a white stripe down the side. "so what beach we going too?" he asked looking at her. "I don't know for sure… just follow Rick" she said as they started to pull out of the drive way. Daryl pulled out following Rick's car and turned on the radio. Carol smiled and looked out the window singing along to the song. Daryl smirked hearing her sing. She was just so perfect before and hearing her sing just proved that fact again.

They kept driving for a half hour finally getting to the beach. Daryl hoped out first going and grabbing the blanket he brought and a small cooler. Carol hopped out and smiled "we brought a bunch of stuff too". He smirked "nice" and walked over to Lori and Rick and everyone. They all walked together looking for a good spot. Carl and his friend Lizzie ran a head and found a spot that was perfect. Once everything was set up him and Lizzie went straight for the water. Andrea and Lori were staying at the spot for now while Shane and Rick went swimming.

Daryl stayed with Carol and talked to her "its so hot out today" she said. He smirked "well then go in the water… it'll cool ya down" he said looking at her. She smiled slightly "true.. if I go in will you go in?" she asked. He smiled "sure". "okay lets go in then" she said getting up pulling off her shirt and sliding her shorts off. Daryl sat there staring at her completely breathless and could feel himself get hard "fuck" he thought to himself and blushed. Carol saw him staring at her and blushing which made her whole face go bright red "um.. you still want to go in?" she asked him. He nodded and took off his shirt and getting up. She smiled still bright red and started walking to the water. Daryl stayed right behind her staring at her as she walked still in amazement.

Carol played tag with Carl and Lizzie while Daryl went back and forth between watching her and playing football with Shane and Rick. Rick smirked seeing him staring at her "dude just ask her out already" he said. Shane nodded "you better do it quick because there's probably other people wanting to hit that" he laughed lightly and patted Daryl's back. Daryl got red from embarrassment "she probably doesn't like me like that" he said. Both of them looked at him like he was insane and rick spoke up "she's a pretty quiet person but when it comes to u she doesn't shut up and she's always happy or blushing when someone mentions you'r name around her". "really?" daryl asked. Rick nodded and threw the foot ball to Shane "just ask her out… trust me she'll say yes" rick said. Daryl smirked and thought of when he should do it.

Carol and the kids were getting out of the water so he decided to go in too. He walked up behind them and hugged her from behind, shocking her and himself. She turned around to see it was him and smiled "hey" she said still very close to him. He smiled and looked at her seeing cleavage in between the bikini top because it loosened a little from moving a lot and looked at her face wanting to kiss her so badly "hey". She smiled and laughed slightly "how was you'r game of football?" she asked. He smiled "it was fine… just want to sit up there now though". "nice" she says and smiles "pretty much doing the same might tan a little or something". He smiled "you don't need to you're perfectly fine" as he said it he blushed. She smiled and started blushing. "can I talk to you?" he asked her . She smiled "ya of course" she looked at him seeing it was something serious. "let's go sit on the blanket" he said starting to walk over there. She followed close behind him looking at his ass the whole way there and smiled then sat down next to him.

"what is it you want to talk about?" she asked. He looked at her seeing she was already looking at him "well um it's more of a question" he said. "whats the question?" she asked a little nervously. He couldn't say it so he just leaned in quickly and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back right away while blushing. He pulled away slightly. She smiled at him still blushing "yes" she said. He smiled wide and kissed her again. Shane and Rick were coming up and saw them kiss and Shane started whistling.

Carol laughed still smiling wide and grabbed Daryl's hand holding it softly. He blushed slightly and smiled. "you go Daryl" Rick said and tossed him a beer. He smiled and opened it taking a few sips. Lori was staring at Carol smiling seeing how happy she was. "I told you the bikini was a good idea" she whispered to Carol and laughed. Carol just laughed and smiled knowing she was right.


End file.
